mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Flash 2
Super Smash Flash 2 is a flash fangame created by McLeodGaming and Cleod 9 productions as a follow-up to their original, Super Smash Flash. The game is based on and features many characters from the Super Smash Bros. series, as well as third party characters. NOTE: Since this game is a working title, nothing is 100% confirmed except the roster right now. Characters (T): Transformation Final Smash (A): Attack Final Smash (?): FS type currently unknown *:likely to be Unlockable ( 1% sure) {| class="wikitable sortable"!Name!!Series!!Final Smash!!FS Type!!Description |- |Mario||''Mario''||Fire Mario||(T)||Mario gains attack strength and speed, and his special moves are infused with fire. |- |Luigi*||''Mario''||Vacuum Luigi||(T)||Luigi can use his vacuum as a melee weapon, and gains the ability to shoot fire and ghosts at opponents. |- |Bowser||''Mario''||Super Fire Breath||(A)||Bowser charges up and unleashes a barrage of fire in front of him. Can also be done mid-air. |- |Peach||''Mario''||Dance of Happiness||(A)||Peach dances around, similar to Peach Blossom, but instead of making foes sleep, it makes them use continuous taunts, and not be able to use attacks. |- |Kirby||''Kirby''||Cook Kirby||(A)||All opponents within range become trapped in Kirby's pot, and are given damage as Kirby stirs the pot. |- |Metaknight||''Kirby''||Galaxia Darkness||(T)||Metaknight pauses for a moment then does a huge slash through the air. |- |Mr. Game & Watch*||''Game & Watch''||Octopus||(A)||Mr Game and Watch turns into the an octopus, dealing damage to everything he touches. |- |Jigglypuff*||''Pokémon''||Puff Up||(T)||Jigglypuff inflates to a large size, pushing foes off the stage and acting as a superpowerful rest. |- |Pikachu||''Pokémon''||Volt Tackle||(A)||Pikachu can fly around the stage freely, and can generate large electrical shocks. |- |Mewtwo*||''Pokémon''||Psychic Eruption||(A)||Mewtwo surrounds himself with a psychic aura, and generates a series of psychic explosions in front of him. |- |Link||''Legend of Zelda''||Triforce Slash||(A)||Link traps an opponent in the Triforce as his slashes repeatedly and knocks his opponent with a KO. |- |Zelda/Sheik||''Legend of Zelda''||Zelda: Triforce Shine Shiek: Triforce Shine||Zelda: (A) Sheik: (A)||Zelda: Zelda summons a Triforce above her, generating explosions around it. Shiek: See Zelda |- |Wario||''Wario''||Super Wario Waft||(A)||Wario farts, generating a massive explosion above him. |- |Yoshi||''Yoshi''||Super Dragon||(T)||Yoshi gains a wings and the ability to use fireball based attacks. |- |Samus/Zero Suit Samus||''Metroid''||Samus: Zero Laser Zero Suit Samus: Power Suit Samus||Samus: (A) ZSS: (T)||Samus: Samus fires a massive laser in front of her. She turns into Zero Suit Samus following the attack. Zero Suit Samus: Zero Suit Samus will transform herself into a Power Suit form. Although the transformation won't wear off unless you do Zero Laser. |- |Donkey Kong||''Donkey Kong''||Konga Beat||(A)||DK pulls out his bongos and starts playing on them. Shockwaves damage surrounding opponents. |- |Diddy Kong||''Donkey Kong''||Guitar Guzamp||(A)||Diddy pulls out a guitar and starts playing on it. This is likely to be similar to Konga Beat. |- |Fox||''StarFox''||Landmaster||(A)||Fox summons the Landmaster, containing all its abilities from Brawl. |- |Falco*||''StarFox''||Arwing||(A)||Falco summons an Arwing and can fly around the screen while attacking. |- |Ness*||''Mother''||PK Starstorm||(A)||Ness summons a barrage of meteors from the top of the screen. |- |Captain Falcon*||''F-Zero''||Super Falcon Punch||(A)||Captain Falcon charges, then unleashes a gigantic Falcon Punch. |- |Pit||''Kid Icarus''||Fire Arrow||(A)||Pit shoots a powerful arrow of fire from his bow. |- |Solid Snake*||''Metal Gear''||Missile||(T)||Snake jumps in the air and sends down a powerful missile on the stage. |- |Lloyd Irving||''Tales of Symphonia''||Falcon's Crest||(A)||Lloyd strikes his swords into the ground, generating explosions around him. |- |Kratos Aurion*||''Tales of Symphonia''||Judgment||(A)||Kratos summons some magic from his sword. |- |Megaman||''Mega Man X''||X Transformation||(T)||Megaman undergoes a transformation, it makes him super strong. |- |Zero*||''Mega Man X''||Hyper Wave||(A)||Zero punches the ground, creating a massive shockwave around him. |- |Sonic||''Sonic''||Super Sonic||(T)||Sonic gains attack strength and speed, and gains various new abilities. |- |Shadow*||''Sonic''||Hyper Shadow||(T)||See Super Sonic. |- |Tails||''Sonic''||Super Tails||(T)||See Super Sonic. |- |Knuckles||''Sonic''||Hyper Knuckles|(T)||See Super Sonic. |- |Sora||''Kingdom Hearts''||Unknown||(A)||Sora's final smash is unknown at this time. |- |Riku/Dark Riku*||''Kingdom Hearts''||Dark Aura||(A)||Riku zooms around the stage, creating magic explosions and slicing through opponents. |- |Cloud Strife*||''Final Fantasy''||Omnislash||(A)||Cloud summons a variety of weapons that fly around and attack opponents. |- |Crono*||''Chrono Trigger''||Chrono portal||(A)||Crono zaps a portal causing Chronicles to appear attacking Crono's opponents. |- |Ichigo Kurosaki||''Bleach'' (anime)||Bankai||(T)||Ichigo gains power and range on all attacks. |- |Renji Abarai*||''Bleach'' (anime)||Bankai||(A)||Renji summons a group of swords from the ground, damaging opponents from below. |- |Naruto Uzumaki||''Naruto'' (anime)||Kyuubi Form||(T)||Naruto gains speed, power, and a variety of new attacks. |- |Sasuke Uchiha*||''Naruto'' (anime)||CS2 Form||(T)||Sasuke gains power and new attacks, and the ability to fly. |- |Goku||''Dragonball'' (anime)||Super Saiyan||(T)||Goku gains great strength and speed. |- |Vegeta*||''Dragonball'' (anime)||Super Saiyan||(T)||Vegeta gains great strength and speed. |- |Azrael||Custom Character||Final Judgement||(A)||Azrael summons a portal to either side of him, trapping opponents inside. |- |Spikeman*||Custom Character||Insane Spikeman||(T)||Spikeman undergoes a transformation, giving him much more speed and strength with a total new moveset. |- |Blade||Custom Character||Static Beam||(A)||Blade sends forth a small beam of electricity forward. Will most likely work like Light Arrow. |- |Blue*||Custom Character||Fountain of Flame||(A)||Blue summons multiple geysers of flame to pop up around the stage. |- |R.O.B(known as Robot in the japanese version)*||Custom Character||lazer||(T)||R.O.B unleashes lazers out from his eyes and this time he takes out his opponents. Secret Characters None have been confirmed. Movesets In Super Smash Flash original, the characters had only 5 attacks - neutral A (not a combo), Forward Smash, Up Smash, Down Smash, and dair. However, the newer version will have at least a Neutral A combo, Side Smash/Dash Attack, a chargeable Down and Up Smash, an air, up air, forward air, backward air, and down air, and all 4 B attacks. There is also a taunt and a shield.Grabs are being considered. It will also include Final Smashes, as shown above. To activate a Final Smash, you must press the A button, B button, and the shield button simultaneously. (On the default controls, these buttons are all adjacent.) Stages Since Super Smash Flash 2 is a working progress, no stages are 100% confirmed. However, some that have been made for the game are: *Skyworld (SSBB) *Kongo Jungle (SSB) *Battlefield (SSBM) *Battlefield (SSBB) *WarioWare (SSBB) *Hyrule Temple (SSBM) *Hyrule Castle *Great Bay (SSBM) *Saffron City (SSB) *Yoshi's Island (SSBB) *Pirate Ship (SSBB) *Lylat Cruise (SSBB) *Castle Siege (SSBB) *Hueco Mundo (from the Bleach animé. Means "Hollow World".) *Final Destination (SSBM) Game Modes Main 1: Solo 2: Group 3: Options 4: Data 5: Vault 6: Help Solo 1: Story 2: Classic 3: Break the Targets 4: Marathon Mode 5: All Star 6: Event Battles 7: Boss Battles (?): Darts (Next gen HR contest?) 8: Help ' Group' 1: Brawl 2: Special Brawl 3: Brawl Configuration (?): (Co-Op Events) 4: Help Options 1: Difficulty Level 2: Brawl Settings 3: My Music 4: Help (?): credits '' '''Data' 1: Expansion Download(What would you like to download? Stages or Characters?) 2. My Music 3. Data Reset 4: Credits 5: Help 6: About SSF2 ' Vault' 1: Assist Trophies 2: Pokeballs 3: Trophies 4: Credits (5)*: Movie Clip Viewer (6)*: Cutscenes (7): Alternate Ending '' '''Help' 1: What is "Super Smash Flash"? 2: About SSF2 3: Homepage 4: FAQ 5: Return to Title Screen. '' '() = Unconfirmed * = unlockable''' Items Items will be featured in Super Smash Flash 2. Here are some items that have been made for use in the game. *Pokeball *BAN Hammer *Clyde's Shoes *Smash Ball *Boost Pad *Bob-omb *Fire Flower *Beam Sword *Motion-Sensor Bomb *Heart Container *Green Shell *Flipper *Home-run_Bat *Black Hole Generator *Dragoon *POW Block Stickers To some fans dismay, Cleod has made it clear that stickers will NOT make an appearance in SSF2. Poké Balls The game will feature Pokeballs. Some that have been submitted: *Suicune *Charizard *Kyogre *Groudon *Piplup *Mudkip *Hoppip *Latios & Latias Trophies It has been confirmed that there will be random appearance trophies, like the ones you would pay coins for in Melee or Brawl, and 4 trophies for each character. It is not certain what trophies there will be, only that each character will have 4, and most to all items will have trophies. Assist Trophies A feature new to Brawl, assist trophies will make an appearance in Smash Flash 2. Some that have been submitted are: *Marluxia from the Kingdom Hearts universe *Geno from the Mario universe *Cucco from Legend of Zelda universe *Wes from Mother universe *Byakuya from Bleach universe *Ifrit from Final Fantasy universe *Team Chaotix from Sonic the Hedgehog *Mama Luigi from Mario (universe) *N-Trance from Crash Bandicoot universe *Bugs Bunny from Looney Tunes universe There are many more, but most of them are hidden in the developers section at the McLeodGaming forums. Super Smash Flash Dojo There is also a dojo for the game much like the one for Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and is updated as often as possible giving info on the characters, items, stages, music, etc. However, the creator sometimes cannot update the site, leaving some fans unhappy. Downloadable content (Expansion Characters and Stages) In Super Smash Flash 2, you will be able to download content from the official website onto your game. While some things, such as stages, trophies, and items have not been confirmed, Many characters will be available for download, including: *Ike (Confirmed through Dojo) *Roy (Confirmed through Dojo) *Sephiroth (Confirmed through Dojo) *NES Mario (Confirmed through Dojo) *NES Luigi *Pichu Bros. *Roblox *Riolu *The Internet *Waddle Dee *King Dedede *Knuckle Joe *Lucario *Lucas *Ninten *Young Link *Toon Link *Marth *Ice Climbers *Guilmon *Stitch *625 *Ling-Ling *Bowser Jr. *Giga Bowser *Waluigi *Daisy *Paper Mario *Paper Luigi *Luffy *Pac-man *Wolf *Amy Rose *E-102 Gamma *Big the Cat *Crash Bandicoot *Spyro *Master Chief *Rayman *Gohan *Itachi *Ziku *Prince Ivan *Leonardo *SpongeBob *Patrick *Homer Simpson *Peter Griffin *Dark Super Sonic *Inuyasha *Stewie Griffin *Mr. Bright & Shine *Samurai Jack While actual limits to who can be in have yet to be set, expansion pack founder Ziku (aka Prince Ivan run a strict "Any and every" character policy. It has also been confirmed that Cleod will attempt to make expansion stages, but he said that it will be a worthy challenge. Online Compatibility Cleod9 has said that online would be something set for a later release, much like Super Smash Flash EXE, which came out a few months after the first game's release. Wii Compatibility Cleod9 has confirmed that he is trying to get the game playable on the Wii's Web browser. Thus far, no demos have accomplished his feat yet, however. External Links *Game Demo *Character Animations *Super Smash Flash 2 Forums *Fan-made Trailer *Smash Flash Dojo Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games (Page taken from SmashWiki and editted to hearts content.)